


A Pet For Techie

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gives his little brother a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pet For Techie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



Techie blinked as his brother set the cage carrier down before him. He tilted his head to the side, trying to peer through the bars, pupils growing wide until there was only a thin ring of blue left. "What's in there?" he finally asked when he could not see.

General Hux smiled, opening the door to the carrier. He tapped the back of it and watched as the occupant slowly waddled out, her tongue flicking out of her mouth as she looked around. "I thought you could use a pet," he explained.

"A lizard?" Techie asked.

"A special lizard," he explained. He watched as the creature slowly climbed onto Techie's bed, settling down. "She's a ysalamir; a special creature that can actually protect its owner from the Force?"

"How?"

"Apparently they create a kind of bubble or shield around themselves that the Force cannot get through. If you keep her with you then Kylo cannot toy with you."

Techie shuddered, remembering the man's recent tantrum that had ended with a terminal being hurled directly at him. If not for Phasma he would have been struck by it. He looked down at the ysalamir and smiled a little, stroking the top of her head. "She's lovely."

"You're welcome, little brother." The General couldn't deny that he felt much better when Techie smiled up at him, returning it with a smile of his own.


End file.
